KITE:The New Beginning
by Kit2000
Summary: In order to save his life, she has to sacrifice her freedom. Sawa/Oburi from anime KITE
1. Chapter 1

I

I

Kite: the new beginning

By Kit2000 and Antonya

Sawa was lying on the floor. She was thinking about many things but mostly about her future, no, their future. Yes, exactly, their future…She was not alone anymore. All those terrible things they had been through…together. Now was another life: without force, rape, without weapon and without HIM. For now Akia was dead as all those remembrances, everything was buried with the past. Only 2 days had passed after that accident but it seemed like the whole life had passed her by.

--Myaw,--one of Oburi's cats came to her and licked her on the cheek. She turned her head and looked at the window.

--Oburi is on his way, he will come very soon. Believe me,—she said in a calm voice and was still staring at the window.

ххххххххх

--Aghhh,--Oburi brought his hand to his heart. His T-shirt was crimson color now. The blood was covering his chest and hand. He looked at his bloody fingers:

--S…a…w…a…--He whispered in the air before his eyes closed and he fell on the ground unconscious.

хххххххххх

Sawa heard the footsteps. The door opened and someone entered the room. The young girl turned her head to the direction where the person was standing. There was a woman. She was tall, black haired, in a red coat, but her eyes were hidden by black sunglasses. Sawa could say that something was wrong with that woman: she came in without even knocking on the door and her look was very strange.

The woman made some steps towards Sawa. She looked at still laying Sawa and said:

--You are Sawa. Right?

--Yes, I am. And who are you and what are you doing here?—Sawa lay on her elbow and looked the woman into the face.

--Not very polite. Hmmm, have your parents ever taught you to be nice with adults?—the woman said with sarcasm.

--It's not your business, and I don't care. Answer my question,--Sawa stood up and now was next to the stranger.

--I won't. And I don't have to. I came here only to tell you that your partner is not in a good shape now,--the woman smiled with the corner of her lips.

--Oburi? What do you mean?—asked Sawa. She was looking at the woman who was still smiling with that unpleasant and cold smile. The woman turned her back to Sawa and looked at the door.

--If you want to see him I can help you,—she said and made her way to leave the room.

Sawa was staring at the woman's silhouette. She was thinking hard. Everything was so tangled. She stood there and looked how the woman was exiting the room. The thought about Oburi came to her mind. The woman said he was not in a good shape. What could it mean? Maybe something bad has happened to him. Sawa could only guess. For now the woman was behind the entrance door. Sawa made her decision. Oburi would do the same for her.

--Wait,--said Sawa coldly,--I'll go with you.

--That's good. Follow me. But the one condition: no questions,--the stranger exited the room. Sawa grabbed her jacket and left the room, following the woman. The car was waiting near the building. They both got into the car and drove to somewhere.

--Put this on,--the woman showed Sawa the headband,--your eyes must be closed until I tell you to take it off,--she threw the headband on Sawa's knees. Sawa took the headband and put it on her eyes. The curtain of darkness fell on her eyes. She didn't see anything, she could only hear the sound of motor of the car. Her mind was busy thinking of Oburi. She couldn't but think about him. He was her real friend. She had never had such friends as him. He was reliable, and funny. Yes, he had a good sense of humor. How could had he kept that sense all that time since he was a killer. Sawa couldn't understand. But she felt very comfortable when he was around. Even when she heard his voice her heart always used to beat faster. What was that feeling? She didn't know the answer. It was something new for her, something very pleasant and at the same time it frightened her. And now she was really thrilled about what happened to Oburi.

The car was moving fast so they reached the place in 15 minutes. The car stopped. Sawa heard the sound. It was like the sound of opening the heavy mechanical door. When the sound was over the car moved again. Sawa heard the same sound again but now it was behind her. The car was moving some more minutes and then stopped and the engine was turned off. Sawa heard the familiar voice.

--Now you can take off that thing,--the woman's voice came to Sawa's ears.

Sawa made as the woman said and saw nothing. There was darkness everywhere. They both got out of the car.

--Follow me,--the woman's voice cut the silence. Sawa didn't know how she would follow the stranger and how the woman could see in the darkness with sunglasses on her eyes. But the corridor was rather narrow so Sawa made her way behind the woman. The corridor was very long and cold. It took them nearly 10 minutes to reach some door, which the woman opened with her ID card. When they entered the room the pleasant warmth hit Sawa's skin. The woman turned on the light and Sawa's eyes narrowed. She blinked some times and now could clearly see what the room was like. It was like a hall with 3 doors and an elevator. The woman opened the door right to them and entered the next room. This one was like an office with a big table, an office chair, a computer, book shells, and a huge world map on the wall. The walls were colored in grey and white. The room was made in modern style. There were also 3 doors there. They stood in the middle of the room. The woman made her way to the table and sat in the chair. She didn't offer the same to Sawa. She put her one leg on her knee, brought her hands together, put her elbows on the table, crossed her fingers and lay her chin on her crossed-fingered hands. Sawa could feel that the woman was looking straight at her.

--Where is he?—without any thoughts Sawa asked the woman.

--You want to see him so badly. What can it be? Maybe you are not so indifferent to him as you want to seem? Huh?—the woman said this with such pleasure that she could make the others suffer.

Sawa's eyes widened but she tried to control herself just not to show the stranger her thrilling. She brought herself together and made all the butterflies which suddenly rose in her stomach go away.

--You promised to take me to him. Where is he?—Sawa said this as coldly as she could in such situation.

--If I did, I'll do it,--with these words the woman pushed the bottom and the door behind Sawa opened. Sawa turned her head slowly and then all her body. The window appeared on the wall. She made some steps to the window and her gaze fell on the person that she saw there. She didn't notice how she reached the window and put her hands on the cold glass of it. She didn't notice how tears came to her throat and how her heart began to beat faster. She didn't notice when the woman appeared behind her. Sawa was staring right through the cold glass of the window. Her eyes filled with horror. She didn't even notice how her lips moved on their own.

--O…b…u…r…i…--soft lips whispered in the air.

Oburi was lying on the hospital bed. His clothes were crimson color. His eyes were closed, his face was pale and the shade of pain could be seen on it. He was lying there, unconscious, loosing his life.


	2. Chapter 2

II

II

--What did you do to him?—Sawa tried her best to bring herself together and asked firmly. She didn't break her gaze from the person behind the window. The voice from behind answered indifferently.

--Me? Nothing. It was just an accident.

--What kind of accident?—Sawa didn't give up. She knew that the woman told lies. It was obvious. Oburi didn't look like he was a victim of an accident. The woman didn't answer anything.

--Is he still alive?—Sawa asked after a deep breath. She was frightened to hear a negative answer.

--Maybe he is, maybe he is not. Everything depends on you,--with that words the woman turned and made her way to her office-chair. She sat down and took off her sunglasses. Sawa could see all her actions in the glass of the window. The woman wasn't old. She was in her early 30. She had cold green and blue eyes. Yes, her eyes were different colours. Huh, maybe that's why she were hiding them behind that Gucci sunglasses. Her black and straight hair was falling on her shoulders. She brushed some strands from her face. Then crossed her legs, put her elbows on the table and pushed the bottom. The window began to close slowly in front of Sawa's eyes. She pushed her hands away from the window and looked at Oburi one last time before the window was absolutely closed. Then she turned to face the woman.

--What does it mean?—asked Sawa with anger.

--I think it's enough for you looking at him. I know he is cute but as you see he is not in a good shape,--the woman was watching Sawa's reaction. She liked to make people suffer. Now Sawa knew it. Sawa's eyes were staring at the woman's. There was silence between them for a moment. Then Sawa spoke.

--Why didn't you take him to the hospital? You know that he is injured badly. What do you want with him? And why did you bring me here only to look how he is dying?—she said it calmly without any emotions.

The woman took a cigarette from her bag and began to smoke. She was silent for some seconds and then looked up at Sawa and said:

--Actually, no. I brought you here not only because of him. As I said, everything depends on you. You can save him. You have only two ways: the first one is to say "yes" and he will live, the second one is to say "no" and he will die,--the woman exhaled the cigarette smoke from her lungs and a grey cloud appeared in front of her.

--What conditions?—Sawa looked at the woman with her ruby eyes filled with confidence.

--Well, nothing special really. You know everything about such jobs. Akia was a good teacher in such things. I think that you are one of his best killers, huh?—She raised an eyebrow and made an evil grin.—So, everything you need to do is to work for us. Well, to do the same work that you had been doing earlier. This is the condition,--the woman brought the cigarette to her lips and inhaled the smoke.

Sawa was shocked. She didn't want to kill people again not knowing what for. She told herself that she would never do it again that day when she killed the last time, when she killed Akia. She thought, that if she killed him, her nightmare would over. But…she was mistaken…Now she must break her promise…she must…for…him…she must…save…him…

--If I say "yes" you will save his life?—Sawa returned her gaze on the woman who was now looking at her nails.

--Huh? Oh, yes. I told you that we will. So your answer?—the woman looked at Sawa with the corner of her eyes.

Sawa deepened in her thoughts. She didn't want to return to that life. Every second was dangerous. There would be no future for her anymore. She was always under the aiming. It wasn't a life it was a dance with death. The job always must be done excellent. This is the rule. And no witnesses.

--Tick, tack…tick, tack…--The woman's voice interrupted Sawa's thoughts. Sawa had known the answer already. She must save Oburi. She was absolutely sure that he must had done the same for her.

--But I also have a condition,--Sawa stood up and looked at the woman.—I say "yes" but Oburi must live. If you don't save him and he'll die I say "no".

--Deal. You partner will live,--the woman picked up the phone and said:

--Dr. Figadzun? You may come in. The patient is waiting for you,--she put down the phone and looked at Sawa,--your Oburi is in good hands. Soon he will be like a new. And now, lets talk about your new work. Oh forgot to greet you. Welcome Sawa. I hope you'll like your new job more that the previous one. Akia was a good teacher. But he was a private. We have always competed with each other. Do you have your gun with you?

--No,--answered Sawa sharply.

--Well, it doesn't matter. You will have the best gun of the next generation. Our specialists are the best in the world. Now you must sign up the "contract". No, you don't need to write anything. We have contracts of new generation. When I say new generation I mean it,--the woman came to her table and sat down in the chair.

--What contra…--Sawa wanted to ask something but was interrupted by the person who came in. He was very small and fat. He was dressed in white robe like doctors usually dressed, he had big glasses on his nose, curly red hair picked in a 2 meters ponytail, and he was quite old, maybe in his early 70.

--Where is my patient?—The man asked and rubbed his hands one against the other with that unpleasant stupid smile on his lips.

--Oh, it's you Dr. Figadzun. He is in the operation room. I think he is quite bad. Try your best not to loose him. We need him alive,--the woman pushed another bottom on her controller and the door opened in the wall.

--Whooo-hooo! I like when you open that door. I'm coming!—the last words doctor said leaving the office.

--I told you that Oburi is in good hands. Dr. Figadzun is the best specialist in the world. He has never lost his patients,--said the woman closing the door after the doctor.

--He looks like he was a patient of a mental hospital,--commented Sawa,--So what kind of contract do you mean?—Sawa returned to the subject.

--This method was created by one Russian scientist. That HE was a really crazy minded person. His name was Vasiliy Pomidorov,--explained the woman and came to Sawa,--it consists from an injection. All you need is to take a little injection and it will be the contract,--the woman said half smiling.

--I don't believe that this injection is non-hazardous,--Sawa looked the woman into the eyes.

--It's your business, you can believe in what you want and I can just tell Dr. to stop the operation,--said the woman indifferently.

That was the game with the fire. If she doesn't agree Oburi will die. That was the decision.

--Alright…I agree…


	3. Chapter 3

III

III

The operation room

--Lalala…Sooo, what have we got?...—The doctor was crooning some melody while he was examining the body on the operation table.—Wow, you are really bad injured, son. Lets see what we can do…--He began to take off Oburi's T-shirt, well, he just cut it.—Good hole! You know, you are lucky, no, really. The bullet came only in some millimeters away from your heart. And you know what does it mean?—the doc grinned and taped the patient at the arm,—It means that someone loves you. Haha, young rouge. You know I had a girlfriend too,--he thought deeply, then he smiled. He looked like he remembered something.—Yes I had a girlfriend maybe 50 years ago. I was 24 and she was 18. Ooooh, that was the girl. She was a fire.—Doctor bent closer to Oburi and whispered,-- But this is between us, deal?—Then he stood up and almost shouted,--I'll give you back to your princess if you be a good boy…

If you be a good boy…

If you be a good boy…

If you be a good boy…

If you be a good boy………………

--Mama, can I have this toy?—a little boy was staring at a teddy bear behind the shop window.

--If you promise me to be a good boy I will buy it,--a young woman knelt beside the boy and said it rubbing his cheek with her hand.

--Of course I will, mama,--the boy's eyes lit up when he saw a smile on his mother's pale face.

--Alright. I believe you,--they entered the shop.

--Thank you, mama,--the little boy took the toy from his mother's hands and hugged it.

--Not at all, dear. Do you remember your promise?—The woman looked at the boy, a brief smile on her lips.

--Yes, I will be good and obedient,--the boy said proudly.

--Ok, now let's go home,--she said laughing at the look of her son.

The boy took mother's hand and was holding the teddy bear in the other hand. They began their way to their apartment.

--Oburi, dear, can you go to the store and buy some ice-cream?—the woman handled the money to him.

The boy's eyes sparkled when he heard the name of his favourite delicacies. He took the money and ran downstairs.

--Oburi, you can leave your toy at home,--She said loudly so little Oburi could hear her.

--It's ok, mom,--that was all she could hear.

Xxxxxxxx

--Mom, I'm back…--little Oburi entered the apartment, but nobody answered.—Mom, where are you?—He began to pace the rooms but there was nobody.

--Mama…--he entered the kitchen.—MOM!!—the bag that was in his hand fell on the flour. He ran to his mother and knelt beside her.—Mama, what happened? Wake up. Mama! Wake up!!—he was shaking her body that was lying on the flour. There was a bloody handkerchief in her hand.—Mama….—he hugged his mother's lifeless body and began to cry. The teddy bear was still in his hands…

Xxxxxxxxx

--She was ill. She had pulmonary tuberculosis. Even if she had came to the hospital a month ago we couldn't be able to help her. The disease was on its last stage.

Oburi was sitting in the corner of the kitchen and he was pressing the teddy bear to his chest. He heard everything that the doctors were saying. His eyes were red and moist, puffy.

--And what should we do to him?—one of the policemen pointed at Oburi.

--Well, we must take him to the orphanage. He had only his mother. We don't know anything about his father or other relatives. What's his name?—the other policeman explained.

--His name is Oburi. He is seven. Huh, if I were his mother I would never give him such a strange name.

--You must thank God that you are not his mother.

Both policemen laughed.

Oburi was still sitting in the corner of the kitchen and was staring at nowhere.

Xxxxxxxx

--This is your new home, child,--and old lady took him by the hand and led him into the room where other children were. She closed the door after she left the room.

--Look at him, he wears new clothes… Oh, I guess his mother got tired of such a son and she sent him here,—one of the oldest boys, who was maybe 10 or 11 years old, said with contempt.

--It's a lie!—Oburi cried out,--How dare you speak about my mom in such tone! You don't know anything about us!

--Look he is going to cry,--it was true, little tears appeared in Oburi's eyes,--we don't need cry-babies here, right guys?

--RIGHT!—other children cried out altogether.

Xxxxxxxx

--ALRIGHT!—the doctor cheered himself up when he saw a bullet in the body.—Noooooooow, everything is going to be brilliant!! Dr Figadzun is the best doc in the world, ooooh, yes, yes, YES!! I'm loving it. I love my job!—he said very contentedly as he was dancing near the operation table.

--Oh, come to papa, you are so beautiful, why should you stuck in someone's body? Oh, here you are, baby,—the doc brought the bloody bullet closer to his eyes and smiled with all his 27 golden teeth.

--Now, boy, you should be patient, we can't let you go with a hole in the chest, right? Oh, forgot to ask you, do you like beer?

Xxxxxxxx

--Oburi!! Go and buy some beer! I want to drink!—the man was shouting in the room so Oburi could hear him.

--I won't go. You have already drunk 12 bottles. Enough,--Oburi came into the room and looked at the man who was sitting in the arm-chair in front of old TV-set.

The man turned his head and looked at Oburi with furious eyes.

--I guess, I told you something, didn't I?—he gritted his teeth.

--I'm not a boy anymore! I'm big enough to make my own decisions! And you are not my father!!—Those words were the last thing Oburi could say as the man got up from his arm-chair and looked at Oburi once more. The man was really tall, maybe 190 or 200 cm. He slowly began to approach to the boy. There was an empty bottle in his right hand. He stopped and broke the bottle so now he held a sharp peace of glass. He again looked at Oburi and ran to him with roar. The room was big enough so the boy tried to hide himself but before he could the man was already near. Oburi didn't know what to do. He made a quick glance at the corner of the room. There was a big window beside him and the drunk man in front of him. He jumped in the corner and the man broke the window and fell down with all the pieces of broken glass. His apartment was on the 8th floor so there was no chance for him to survive.

Xxxxxxxx

--He is an orphan…again. Poor boy. I don't know why does Miss faith make him suffer. He is only 12.

The policemen were everywhere in the apartment.

--Mr Akia, sir, we found some pieces of broken bottle on the floor. We guess that the man wanted to harm the boy,--one of the policemen came to the officer.

--Yeah? Where is the boy?—asked the officer.

--He is in ambulance. He has a shock. Our specialists try their best to help him.

--Ok, I'll see him.

Officer Akia ran down stairs where the ambulance car was standing. He came in and looked at the boy.

--Hey, kid. What's happened?—he asked.

--It…It's not my fault. I…I……-his body was shaking.

--It's alright. Did he want to harm you?

--I…I don't know…He had a broken bottle in his hand…Do you believe me that it's not my fault?—the boy took the officer by the jacket and looked him into the eyes. The officer saw in the boy's eyes neither fear nor shock, he saw confidence. The boy wasn't crying he was just staring into the officer's eyes. The officer Akia made a mysterious grin.

--Of course. I believe you. It's not your fault.—He said in his smooth voice.

The boy let go of officer's jacket.

Xxxxxxx

--DONE!! Ooooooh, yes! Now everything you need now, boy, is to have some rest. I'm the greatest surgeon in the world!!—with those words the doc jumped in the air and made a "victory" sign.

--I'll call your princess, you know, she is quite hot…. Hahaha…--the doc left the room.

Xxxxxxx

--Where am I? Why is it so dark? It looks like I am in some room. But I cant see anything.

--O-b-u-r-i…..

--Who's there? Why are you whispering my name? How did you know my name? Answer!

--O-b-u-r-i…

--Agh, what was that for?—a bright light filed the room. Oburi saw a lot of shadows who had black hoods on their heads.

--Who are you?

--O-b-u-r-i….

--Stop calling my name!

The shadows slowly pointed at Oburi with their index fingers.

--M-u-r-d-e-r!...

--M-u-r-d-e-r!...

--M-u-r-d-e-r!!

--STOP IT!! I'm not!! Who are you?!

The shadows took off their hoods and Oburi saw all the persons that he had killed during all his life.

It can't be….No…You are all dead! It can't be! IT CAN'T BE!!

--M-U-R-D-E-R!!

Oburi fell on his knees, he was breathing hard, eyes widened, and he was staring at one point.

--They are all dead….it can't be.

Suddenly he remembered one face. His heart was almost stopped.

--S..a..w..a…, don't….leave…me………….

In the middle of the room Sawa appeared. She held her hands around her like she was shivering. Suddenly her eyes met his, the impression in her eyes was mixed with fear and pain. He noticed that she was a little younger than she was now, maybe 11-12. There was someone beside her. Oburi tried to clear his sight, there was a man who held his hand around the girl. Then Sawa began to transform into elder Sawa. And than he realized that that man was Akia. The grip around Sawa's body tightened. Her eyes were pleading to help her. Than all that nightmare began again. Akia ripped her clothes off and kissed her roughly. Oburi's eyes widened even more when he remembered everything that happened that night. She had been raped right in front of him on his eyes. And he couldn't help her that day. And the guilt rose in his heart, all this was because of him. She sacrificed herself because of him.

--Why?...—he whispered.—Why all these happen again? S…a…w…a—he reached his hand to touch her hand but failed because she disappeared.

--I must get out of here. But how?—he looked form side to side, the room was empty now. He shouted in the air:

--If someone hears me, please help! I must save her! I can't leave her now… I need her…….

Somewhere in the dark he saw a hand. It was stretched to take his. He didn't see who was there, but he took the hand and stepped towards the figure. Then he saw a bright light, I was so bright that he closed his eyes. And than he saw nothing……..

Xxxxxxxxx

--Hey girls, don't worry, he'll live,--said the doc stepping out from the operation room, a big grin on his face.

--I want to see him,--Sawa stood from the chair and headed to the door.

--Of course young lady, but I want to tell you that he hasn't come yet,--said the doc looking not at Sawa's face but staring at her legs.

Without turning to face him she opened the door and entered the room.

--Quite hot chick, ha?—the old man said turning to look at the woman.

--Whatever, I see that you are in good mood, therefore the operation has been made successfully.

--Oh. yeah, It was great. Anyway I better go home cause my favourite TV-show starts at 16:00 and now is 15:40. If you need me you know how to find me. Bye Nishi,--and the man left.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N

Ah, read and review please. Is it worth of being continued?...


End file.
